An Indecent Proposal
by kerithwyn
Summary: Tamsin offers a solution. Bo/Tamsin.


**An Indecent Proposal**

Fandom: Lost Girl

Pairing: Bo/Tamsin

Rating: M

Summary: Tamsin offers a solution.

Notes: Flash-written post-episode 3x04, "Fae-de to Black." Dear show: more Bo/Tamsin kissage, please. Antagonist!sex would be swell too.

I almost titled this "chooser of the (s)lain." Oh, show, you and your terrible contagious puns.

* * *

"I hear you have a problem."

Bo wearily lifted her head from her dilapidated sofa to see Dyson's irritating new partner. Granted the rickety entrance to the warehouse barely counted as a door, per se, but she still should have heard the woman come in. Tamsin didn't bother with stealth. "What?"

"Your problem," Tamsin said, her voice a sneer, "try to keep up. I have a solution."

Bo swung her feet down to find solid ground. "Rewind. I don't know what makes you think-"

"Save it. I went drinking with wolf-boy last night. The kid can drink." Tamsin grinned, looking not at all worse for wear from what Bo knew from past experience had to have been an epic bar crawl. "Not as much as me, of course. Couple of bars in, yadda yadda, and he's confessing all his woes. And yours. Long story short, I have the answer to your current issue." She waved her hand, indicating the holes in the walls. And the floor. "Aside from your terrible taste in living conditions. Even I can't help you with that one."

Bo gingerly cradled her head in her hands. When she and Lauren talked last night, Lauren agreed to let her feed on others out of necessity. That was the doctor talking, not her girlfriend. Bo could tell how much the sanction cost her, and she was determined to make the situation as easy on Lauren as possible. Which meant choosing her partners carefully, but she hadn't had time to go "shopping." The discussion had been emotionally grueling, and Bo hadn't fully recovered from giving part of her chi to Dyson to break the rakshasa's spell. "Trespassing _and_ insults. I must've won the intruder lottery."

"Damn right, you did. So here's the thing: You and that cute human doctor of yours have a thing, that's sweet. Never mind that fae/human pairs never last-" Tamsin spoke with a certainty that made Bo uneasy- "you're a succubus, sweetcheeks. One human can't sustain you."

Bo's head shot up, to hell with her headache. "That's none of your business."

Tamsin shrugged. "Sure it is, when you're draining my partner for booty healing calls. All well and good, I could not possibly care any less, except Dyson says it's off with you and him. So you still have a problem."

Bo eyed her. "I assume you have a point somewhere?"

"Yeah." Tamsin's face lit up in a wide, mischievous smile. "Eat me."

"Excuse-"

"Save it. I don't care about you, your little girlfriend can't be jealous. You can feed off me and I'll just keep on ticking."

Bo frowned. "What kind of-"

Something flashed over Tamsin's face, too fast to identify. "Valkyrie, sweetie. I run deep. You can't drain me."

The species name sounded familiar once Bo heard it, but she couldn't place the reference. She'd have to ask Trick later. "What you get out of it?"

Tamsin looked at her like she was a moron. "Hot succu-sex, what else?"

Bo looked back at her, assessing. The suggestion...had a lot of appeal, frankly. Not to stereotype or anything, but Bo already knew how satisfying feeding from a dark fae could be, thanks to her experience with Ryan. She already had Lauren's consent to choose whoever she wanted to feed from, short of Dyson.

And damn, she was tired of feeling tired. "Trial run?"

"Taste test. Sure." Tamsin moved closer to lean over her, blonde and muscled, smelling of leather and steel.

Tamsin met Bo's kiss with confidence. Bo had fed off all kids of fae, ancient creatures. Tasmin tasted like none of them. Her senses flooded with impressions: cold wind off a mountain, the potency of an unyielding weapon, the shiver-sound of wings.

And underneath, the tang of iron and death.

They parted, Bo still licking her lips, knowing her eyes were glowing blue. "Wow."

"I know." Tamsin's arrogant smirk hadn't budged, but Bo could feel the heightened sexual flush in her aura. "Plenty more where that came from."

Bo held her gaze. "Still not sure this isn't some kind of trick."

The hesitation in Tamsin's answer was noticeable only by its rarity. "Bo. I can see you're weak. That's part of my...nature." She fidgeted slightly. "I can help. That's not in my nature. It'd be an interesting change."

"But you still don't care," Bo said dryly.

Tamsin snorted, the momentary vulnerability gone in a flash. "About you personally, nope. But I have a vested interest in this little dark/light cooperation project and that means keeping Dyson happy. You're happy, he's happy, circle of life."

It probably would have been smart to think about it longer, maybe bat the idea around with Kenzi when she came back from wherever she'd disappeared to. But damn, Tamsin tasted good. "Yeah, I'm game."

"Swell. But not here." Tamsin glanced around in disgust. "This place wouldn't survive what we're gonna do."

Far too belatedly, Bo remembered how she'd first encountered Tamsin. "Wait. Don't you still think I fed off that dark fae guy?"

"Jury's still out on that, until he wakes up to tell us." Tamsin turned and started to walk away, hips swaying, the movement too exaggerated to be anything but deliberate. "You know what they say. Keep your enemies close."

"And your friends closer?"

"What friends?" Tamsin glanced back over her shoulder. "I might be immortal, but I don't have all day. Let's get a move on, succubitch."

Bo didn't rise to the insult, but she did stand up. Tamsin tasted...intriguing. Deep, like she said. And- Bo grinned to herself. There was the promise of a certain amount of physical exertion, as well. "The way you manhandled me at the station, I assume you like it rough."

"Fuck like it's war," Tamsin threw back. "No quarter, no surrender."

Bo shivered slightly, still feeling Tamsin's cool chi flowing through her, and followed.

* * *

Thank you all for the continued feedback for this story! I meant this as a one-shot, but I've been writing more Tamsin over at my "Bad Wolf" drabble collection.


End file.
